¡Sí estoy celosa! ¿Algún problema?
by pericles
Summary: Hermione esta de muy mal humor. ¿Por qué? Ron, su mejor amigo, se esta besando con una rubia sin cerebro en sus narices, ¿No es una razón suficiente?


**Título: ¡Sí, estoy celosa¿Algún problema?**

**Pairing: K**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personages son de JKR, y, yo solo los utilizo para divertir con mis historias.**

**Pequeña nota: Espero que os guste, he intentado ser cómica, pero no he podido evitar ser un PELÍN melosa al final… En fin… Imposible no serlo con Ron… (suspiro…). He cambiado la personalidad de Ron por completo, simplemente para divertirme un poco. Asi que, tenedlo en cuenta en vuestra lectura. Un besote.**

* * *

**¡SI ESTOY CELOSA¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?**

**de Irene.**

Hermione frunció los labios enfadada mientras veía como Ron devoraba la boca de otra.

Esa otra, una chica alta, rubia y muy guapa. Eso si, pensó Hermione deleitándose y reconfortándose interiormente, sin una pizca de cerebro. Y se volvió a repetir que a ella le daba igual que Ron andará con otras chicas, él podía hacer lo que quisiera, vamos y como si a ella le importara, pero, "¡Que las elija bien!" pensó "¡Y no una boba con el cerebro lleno de pájaros!" ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de esa evidencia? Todo el mundo sabía que Viviana Pline era tan hueca como el agujero de la capa de ozono. Todos lo sabían, todos menos Ron, o, a menos que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero el par de melones que Viviana tenía le hiciera olvidarse.

La verdad, desde que habían empezado sexto, Ron se había vuelto un mujeriego, un don Juan, y un Casanova, cambiaba de chica como de calzoncillo, prácticamente cada día había que preguntarle quien era su novia, o más bien con quien le tocaba darse el lote. Y, había "ex-novias" que decían que habían llegado más lejos que un morreo. Es más aseguraban que en ESE terreno era un experto. Y eso, a Hermione le ponía de muy, muy, muy mal humor, y la pagaba con el responsable, evidentemente. Y al final Ron y ella acaban peleándose por cualquier tontería. Y entonces, Hermione notaba como Ron se separaba, cada vez más, de ella. Y eso, la ponía triste.

Hermione había intentado convencerse que lo que le importaba eran las pobres chicas con las que salía, que, se las veía llorando por los rincones a todas horas. Hermione se lo había explicado a Ron con calma, le había dicho que no se podía jugar con las chicas de esa manera, y que cuando ya no le interesaban, dejarlas por otra era muy cruel. Entonces Ron le decía que el las dejaba muy claro desde el principio que no buscaba nada serio. Entonces, Hermione le decía que todas maneras eso estaba mal, y entonces, como siempre, el le preguntaba si no le molestaba por otra razón. Y como de costumbre, Hermione se ponía roja, se iba farfullando cosas como "eres un creído" o "menudo arrogante" o todavía "¿Tú gustarme¡Vamos no digas tonterías!" y, no se dirigían la palabra por tres días, poniendo en graves apuros al pobre Harry que intentaba reconciliarles.

Hermione, se obligo a concentrarse en el libro que se suponía que llevaba leyendo toda la noche, y que hablaba sobre animales fantásticos y que era más divertido que rememorar malos pensamientos. Pero, a pesar de intentarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, en los obsceno que le parecía cuando chupaba una pluma de azúcar, o lo sexy cuando por la mañana aparecía con el pelo desordenado, camisa salida, o, lo hermoso que era su culo. Y Hermione, pensaba que debía estar prohibido que la gente fuera así por la vida, con tanto desparpajo y poniéndola en apuros, porque, ella, Hermione Granger, prefecta de sexto curso, alumna modelo, la más inteligente de su curso, ella, se volvía una depravada sexual pensando esas cosas de su mejor amigo. Porque era intolerable pensar ESAS cosas de su MEJOR AMIGO. Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Eso solo le podía pasar a ella como si no tuviera problemas suficientes.

Hermione echo una mirada alrededor de la sala, y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, ella, Ron y Viviana eran los únicos que quedaban. Y total esos dos parecía solo una persona, ni que tuvieran los labios pegados con súper-glue, pensó, enfadada. Suspiro prolongadamente¿Porque Viviana no se iba a la cama?, que si se quedaba hasta muy tarde por la noche al día siguiente tendría unas ojeras inmensas, y quien sabe, a lo mejor Ron la dejaba. "Pobrecilla" pensó Hermione mientras se imaginaba a Viviana llorando por los rincones por que Ron la había dejado. Hermione cruzó los dedos por que eso pasará.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio como Ron se sentaba al lado suyo, y la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hermione se puso seria y volvió a concentrarse en el libro intentando hacer caso omiso de Ron, sin ningún resultado, evidentemente.

- Ey ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Pues no lo ves, esta claro ¡Leer!- Hermione respondió enfadada.

Ron se rasco la coronilla, sonriendo todavía más.

- ¿Lees al revés?- dijo sonriendo coqueto y pícaro.

Hermione se dio cuenta, que efectivamente llevaba todo ese tiempo con el libro del revés. Hermione se maldijo por haber estado tan distraída mirando a Ron y a Viviana, que luego pasaba lo que pasaba.

- Eh… ¡a ti que más te da¡Tú que solo tienes ojos para la delantera de Viviana!

- Hermione ¿¡Estás celosa!

Hermione se cruzo de brazos, jamás iba a admitir tal verdad. Antes se dejaba maquillar por Pansy Parkinson, y vestir por Crabe.

- ¿Yo celosa¡Anda ya!

- Venga, que soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco a la perfección Hermy, y estas celosa, muy celosa- dijo Ron melosamente, mientras le quitaba el libro y lo colocaba a un lado.

- ¡No estoy celosa1 ¡Y no me llames Hermy que ya sabes que no me gusta!

- Hermy, hermy, hermy- dijo Ron imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.

Hermione refunfuño.

- No estoy celosa, solo que¡Viviana no es suficiente buena para ti!

- ¿Y quien lo es?

- ¡Pues yo qué sé! Pe-pero ¡alguien más inteligente! A Viviana le preguntas cuanto son uno y uno y te dice once.

- Es que es once. En cambio si fuera uno más uno entonces ya sería dos.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Tú sabes a que me refiero.

- Si, pero también sé que estas celosa.

- ¡No lo estoy!

- Anda, admítelo.

- ¡Que no! Tú a mi no me gustas, prefiero a otro que a ti.

Como si le hubieran echado en la cara un balde de agua fría, Ron se puso tieso, y la cara hacia unos minutos alegre se volvió triste y gris, desvió la vista de Hermione y dijo secamente:

- Si es así, no hay nada más que hablar.

Y dicho eso, se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras. Hermione, se mordió el labio culpable, y se dijo que si no lo hacia ahora, perdería a Ron para siempre. Y eso, si que sería difícil de superar, más que un insuficiente en Transformaciones, y más que admitir que estaba celosa.

- Vale ¡Estoy celosa1 ¿Algún problema?- gritó, justo cuando Ron iba a desaparecer.

El chico se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

- Pensé que no te gustaba, pensé que te gustaba Krum- dijo Ron todavía triste.

- Oh ¿Cómo no me vas a gustar? Si me chiflas, Ron, desgraciadamente estoy loca por ti, aunque seas un borrico, aunque me pongas de los nervios, aunque seas un vago, y aunque seas un machista y un insensible. Y ¿cómo me va a gustar Krum¡Si ni siquiera sabe pronunciar mi nombre! Ademas que solo sabe hablar de Quidditch, te lo prometo, es un verdadero coñazo- dijo Hermione, a punto de echarse a llorar, roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

Ron, se quedo quieto, clavado al suelo como un clavo, con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa y sin poder articular palabra.

- Pero ¡es ese el problema!- siguió Hermione- tú solo tienes ojos para las guapas, y, ni si quiera las tomas en serio, las usas y las tiras, y, ya no me haces caso, ya no tienes tiempo para la rata de biblioteca que es tu mejor amiga.

Ron, se acercó a Hermione, y, le limpio con toda la suavidad que puede tener un chico cuya sensibilidad es idéntica a la de una cucharita de café, la lagrima solitaria que surcaba la cara de Hermione.

- Hermione, cuanto esperaba este momento, cuanto he soñado contigo, cuanto… cuanto he temido tu rechazo ¿cómo crees que no voy a tener tiempo para ti?, si es lo único que deseo, no puedo dejar de comerte con los ojos, eres tan guapa, sobre todo cuando te enfadas.

- Pe-pero- balbuceo Hermione sorprendida- ¿Por qué tanta novia? No quiero ser una más.

Ron cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

- Hermione, si he salido con tanta chica, era por subirme la moral, cuando las vacaciones pasadas te fuiste a Bulgaria a ver a Krum, me carcomían los celos, estaba tan deprimido que me dije que necesitaba remontarme el ego, he buscado en mil chicas, olvidarte, y si las dejo es por que se que no tengo ningún futuro con ellas, y cuanto más tarde dejarlas sería peor, y ¿Cómo vas a ser una más? Tú eres la única- termino Ron- La única, bueno, a parte de mi madre y mi hermana.

Hermione se rió. Y, sin pedir permiso, instintivamente, Ron la besó, lentamente, puso sus labios sobre los de ella sin prisas. Lo siguiente fue todo tan deprisa, el beso que empezaba lento, se volvió rápido, desesperado, los dos se besaran como si no se fueran a ver nunca más, como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero el aire les falto. Ron cogió por la cintura a Hermione, y metió sus manos en el enredado pelo de ella. Puso su frente contra la de ella, y se perdió en sus ojos oscuros. Hermione, no podía despegar su mirada de la azul cielo de el.

- Te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Ron despegándose bruscamente de ella, y como un tonto poniéndose de rodillas con la mano de ella entre sus dos enormes manos.

Hermione rió nerviosa, y obligándolo a subir, le beso profundamente.

- ¡Claro que si! Pero… ¡Como me dejes me las pagaras!- dijo ella de broma, aunque un poco insegura.

- Nunca te dejaré, ahora me faltan dos años de noviazgo y te pediré matrimonio.

- ¡Anda que rápido!

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran las dos de la mañana, que al día siguiente tenían pociones a primera hora, y, que estaban muertos de sueño, se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

- Habrá que irse a la cama, ser tan romántico es cansado- dijo Ron.

- Ja, ja- rió sarcastica Hermione dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro advirtiendole- No la cagues a estas alturas Ronald Weasley.

Subieron las escaleras, y en la entrada del cuarto de las chicas, Ron le dio un beso de buenas noches.

- No me lo puedo creer yo, Ron Weasley, he logrado poner celosa a la chica más lista de sexto curso, todo un logro- dijo sonriente y burlón.

- Bueno ¡Ya! No exageres, que SOLO estaba un pelín molesta. Por cierto, mañana corta con Viviana… Pobrecilla…- dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y sin estar para nada apenada.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? **

**Irene Lupin de Weasley**


End file.
